Powers of Reality
by Cocoaflower
Summary: "Legend has it that four heroes will come up and destroy the king of nightmares, bringing their powers to support this world... but one will fall, and one will die... one will live on and one will forever betray the others, whether to rise or raze the universe..." (Not-really-AU, powers!TMNT)
1. Prologue (Part 1)

So… Hi. Well… uh… should I say something smart here or… are people just going to hate me since I have no excuse for updating so slowly on my other stories…? And… the best thing I can come up with is this… thing… Well, I really do hope I didn't write this story for nothing… so please enjoy and comment below. :)

**About this story: It will be updated every three days. And then after five chapters or so, I might be slower since I have already written down the vague outline for that much… Well, enjoy… and the chapters are going to fairly short, especially the prologues. If you don't know before, this is a multi-chapter fiction story.**

Disclaimer: I did not, do not and (sadly) will not own TMNT in any way.

* * *

PROLOGUE (Part 1)

I have a secret… I live in a world where others do not normally know of, and only I can prosper in it… not even my master can achieve this…

Loud and noisy reality, but no one disturbs me in my world. Moving objects and warping space in my universe, but it affects reality. I live and strive on the astral plane.

* * *

Leonardo Hamato – member of TMNT, the leader.

"I have a special power; no one else does, not even my brothers. It has been with me forever; I can't even remember where and when I got it. We're connected, the power and me. We can never be separated, but there are times when I want to. There are times when I fall in to the space between reality and the other world. Reality and astral mixes… iNsAniTY ensues.

* * *

…

Well, hope you enjoyed this (way-too-short) prologue… part of it, anyways.

Next is…

PROLOGUE (Part 2)

-Raphael Hamato-


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

I really hope that at least some people like this… I feel so unconfident because of my horrible ability to not update on my other stories… Well, I'm so glad that someone reviewed-favourite-alerted! :) Thank you so much!

* * *

Reply/Replies to Review(s):

Kuronique Misaki - I replied to you via PM, but just in case, I'll reply to you here as well. The next parts of the prologue will continue the revealing of the powers, but if you'd like, I can tell you them over PM beforehand. Also, thank you for being the first reviewer! :DD You have made my day, sir/ma'am. :)

* * *

**About this story: It will be updated every three days. And then after five chapters or so, I might be slower since I have already written down the vague outline for that much… Well, enjoy… and the chapters are going to fairly short, especially the prologues. If you don't know before, this is a multi-chapter fiction story.**

Disclaimer: I did not, do not and (sadly) will not own TMNT in any way.

* * *

PROLOGUE (Part 2)

I have an opinion… Others don't agree. They say I'm twisted, but I'm not. It's the strength. Why do I have this? Why me? It's so frustrating. Cracks, Fractures, splits, snaps, ruptures, splinters… I can cause them all with a snap of my fingers. Scary, really. This power, such curse. Everything I simply touch shatters in my hand.

This strength… I do not want it.

* * *

Raphael Hamato – member of TMNT, the muscle.

"There's too much. Yes, strong is good, but this is ridiculous and absolutely too much. I can't tell my brothers; they won't understand. They won't understand this at all. I need to be careful, or else I'll break everything I touch… even them."

* * *

Another shortie of a prologue… well, technically it's only a part of it… When we get to the actual story, it'll be longer; don't worry. I just don't know how much longer though…

Well, please favourite-alert-review! Thank you in advance! :D

Next is…

Prologue (Part 3)

-Donatello Hamato-


	3. Prologue (Part 3)

So… once again, bonjour, as the French would say. I'm kind of excited about this chapter, since it's Donnie's chapter, and to be perfectly honest, he's my favourite turtle… although I can relate to Leo the most. The other reason I'm excited is because… two more chapters until the actual story, where it's going to be all put in to play! :)) Can't wait!

* * *

Reply/Replies to Review(s):

Tamaki'sHaruchan - :DD Haha, thank you so much! I'm not sure about this being amazing, but thank you. :) I'm glad you like this. (By the way, love your penname! Ouran Host Club forever!)

ILikeToSneeze - Aww, thanks! I'm glad you like it so far... (P.S. I like to sneeze too... :PPP)

* * *

**About this story: It will be updated every three days. And then after five chapters or so, I might be slower since I have already written down the vague outline for that much… Well, enjoy… and the chapters are going to fairly short, especially the prologues. If you don't know before, this is a multi-chapter fiction story.**

Disclaimer: I did not, do not and (sadly) will not own TMNT in any way.

* * *

PROLOGUE (Part 3)

I have a thought… More than one, actually. Voices echo in my mind, bouncing off the bare walls. Sometimes, too many… however, if I concentrate on it, I can focus in on one and listen to them. The voices are actually thoughts. The thoughts are others'.

I can hear peoples' thoughts in my head.

* * *

Donatello Hamato – member of TMNT, the brains.

"It's disturbing, really, watching the thoughts swirl through others' heads. No one knows I have this except me. I know every individual thought of every person within a certain radius. I know that Leo and the others also have a power. But mine is most terrifying, it can truly drive me off the edge of a cliff."

* * *

Voila… I hope this was actually up to standards… Seriously, sometimes I just doubt my writing… first, it's way too short… and updates are every three days… (Well, one day... and a few hours for the last one)

So… hope you review-favourite-alert! Thank you!

Next is…

PROLOGUE (Part 4)

-Michelangelo Hamato-


	4. Prologue (Part 4)

So… I was wondering, who are your favourite turtles? Do you have one? If you do, I'd like to know! ;) As I stated before, mine is Donnie, but Mikey is a close second. Of course, I love Leo and Raph as well. They're all awesome! And… okay, I should stop ranting- TOO BAD. I'LL NEVER STOP RANTING ABOUT TMNT! 'Cause they're awesome! ;DD Thank you to all the reviewers and favouriters and alerters! XDDD (Favouriters and alerters... THEY ARE WORDS. ._.)

* * *

Reply/Replies to Review(s):

Emily – Thanks for the review! I know how you feel about Mikey; he is awesome! :DD

Minah14 – Of course! Updates are every three days or less. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much!

ILikeToSneeze – XDD I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! I hope this chapter fits Mikey; I'd hate for his fans to pummel me… (Not saying that you would, because that would be rude of me and- argh. Sorry.) X)

Tamaki's Haruchan – Continuing at your request, my lady. XD So, Haruki- wait, do you mind me calling you Haruki? ;) (Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!)

Turtle-TotCrazy – Aww, hey thanks! :DD I'm glad you're looking forward to the next chapters- I can only hope they're up to your standards. :)

* * *

**About this story: It will be updated every three days. And then after five chapters or so, I might be slower since I have already written down the vague outline for that much… Well, enjoy… and the chapters are going to fairly short, especially the prologues. If you don't know before, this is a multi-chapter fiction story.**

Disclaimer: I did not, do not and (sadly) will not own TMNT in any way.

* * *

PROLOGUE (Part 4)

I have a dream… being a superhero, of course! But I was already born with a gift that is needed by all superheroes! Although, it's just a very simple power; it's useful many times… pranking my brothers! :3 If I let them know… I'm going to be teased mercilessly and I'm going to have more speed training from Sensei…

For now, I'll just keep this super speed to myself.

* * *

Michelangelo Hamato – member of TMNT, the jokester.

"It's really exciting to have a power, and if I reveal it, I can boast about it all I want because I'm the only one who has it! Yeah, Michelangelo Hamato here, speed turtle! They're all so turtle-like compared to me… okay, I take that back, hurtful stereotype there… who said turtles are slow?! Who?! The Turtle Titan will prove you all wrong! Well… maybe, it's only me... I don't want to be left out just because of this; I don't want to be the lone turtle of the group."

* * *

I really hope I didn't get him too out-of-character… argh, Mikey's awesome, but he's frustrating to write for my style of writing… Seriously, I hope I didn't get his personality all wrong… Every other prologue is so serious…

And here we are… end of the prologues… the next chapters will gradually start to get longer… :DD Well, have a happy April 10th, people and other days as well!

Hope you review-favourite-alert and thank you in advance!

Peace out~


	5. Chapter 1 (Part 1 and 2)

So… I hope this chapter will satisfy your needs for another chapter for this story! :DD I am so glad that people enjoy this… I was so worried when I posted it… Anyhow, thank you so very much for liking this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Reply/Replies to Review(s):

ShamrockClover: Thank you so much! I am delighted to hear that you enjoy my story! I will try to update as soon as possible (following the 3-day pattern, if possible.)

Turtle-TotCrazy: XDDD Yes, it's his speed… well, at least for this story… (I'm planning a sequel… there's a slight twist that will affect the powers… :DDD Hahaha, I feel evil for putting you on suspense for the sequel now.) And thank you; I'm relieved that I got his personality right… Go, Mikenstein! XDDD

Myscout14 – Thank you! :) I'm relieved to hear that I got his personality right… I hope you enjoy this and the following chapters as well!

ILikeToSneeze – *nods* Yep! I pondered about the Super Turtles' powers but I felt that these fitted their personalities better so I went along with this… I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

* * *

**About this story: It will be updated every three days. And then after five chapters or so, I might be slower since I have already written down the vague outline for that much… Well, enjoy… and the chapters are going to fairly short, especially the prologues. If you don't know before, this is a multi-chapter fiction story.**

Disclaimer: I did not, do not and (sadly) will not own TMNT in any way.

* * *

Chapitre 1 (Part 1)

Leo's Point of View

The sirens of New York echoed through the city, streets, and even the sewers. Red and blue lights shone rapidly as the car sped across the city from west to east. Many more followed the car, closely as if trying to find a carjacker... of course, in our case, that would be true.

"Faster, go faster!"

"It's already over 90 miles per hour! Past the city limit by more than a half of it!" I heard my other little brother yell back in response.

"Come on, I can run faster than this!" Mikey, my youngest brother, shouted back.

At this, I checked back quickly at the back mirror to see Donnie opening his mouth to argue before deciding not to. Mikey had a quick flash of something in his eyes before jumping up and declaring, "Haha! I rendered Donnie silent!"

I sighed before turning back to the steering wheel just as I hear Raph shouting – I really shouldn't be surprised.

"Come on, Donnie, you can't possibly say that Mikey can run at 90 miles per hour!"

I held back a light smirk as I mentally thought of Mikey being able to run at that speed and the pranks he could pull… added to the ones already done.

Shaking my head, I glanced back to the erupting volcano of Raph before quickly locking my eyes in surprise to the blockage ahead.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Part 2)

Raph's Point of View

The creech of tires brought me back to reality as I quickly looked to my fingers where it touched the door handle to steady myself. Webs of cracks spread quickly like a forest fire.

Panicking, I withdrew my hand to stare at the damage I caused.

"-ph! Hey, Raph!"

Blinking, I looked right with a glare at three concerned faces. "What?" I growled back.

"Uh… dude, you were like out in space…!"

"Spacing out, Mikey."

"Yeah, okay, so… uh… Leo here is thinking we should scram." Mikey waved the comment aside.

Leo quickly rephrased it, "No, I was saying we should abandon the car because there's a blockade and-!"

"You know what I'm thinking, Leo." I cut him off before springing in to action.

I quickly pulled Fearless in to the backseat before getting out of the car and hopping in to the driver's seat.

"Buckle up!"

"Wait- what? Where's the seatbel-!"

"You're sitting on it, Mikey."

"Oh, thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-AHHHHHHHH!"

I pushed the accelerator hard to the floor and the car shot off immediately, leaving plumes of smoke in its wake.

Ah. I think I just broke the accelerator.

The Car continued to accelerate as it neared the blockade. "Duck!" I yelled as a shower of bullets hit the glass.

Vaguely, I heard outside, "Scram! They're crazy!"

And the bullets stopped.

Just as we crashed straight in to the police cars. Thankfully, the car we jacked was a police car itself with the bumpers and everything.

…

I think… the steering wheel cracked…

I broke it… didn't I?

…

Whoops.

* * *

I found that one part of the chapter was too short… so… I just combined 'two chapters' in to one… and here we are…

I hope I didn't lose tons of readers for such a random opening in to the story itself… D:

Well, I hope people had a wonderful weekend (or long weekend, for some)!

Please review-favourite-alert! Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 1 (Part 3 and 4)

C: Alright, this time, I just want to go right in to the chapter… ish… so here we go!

And please… forgive me… D: for me lying. D: (That had horrible grammar.) I apologize sincerely for the long, long, long, long (and so forth) wait. DD::::: OAO Q~Q I actually intended to upload this a week ago, but then my DAD. He blocked my internet for a week for me procrastinating a lot.

Reply/Replies to Review(s):

myscout14: I hope this chapter clears some things up, if not, then the next chapter should... I hope. If it has something to do with something mentioned before, by all means, I'd be happy to answer your question/confusion straight away! :DD I appreciate your review and hope you enjoy this chapter!

blueturtlepower4ever: Thankies! :DD I suppose you are right... random is fun and awesome in a sense.

ILikeToSneeze: Indeed it does! :DD I hope this chapter satisfies you and the action... Okay, maybe not so much the action... BUT! ANYHOW. Thank you so much for the review!

ShamrockClover: First of all, thank you oh-so-very much for the review! And... I WILL try my best to get the chapters longer... but I can't guarantee anything... Sorry... but occasionally, I can spit out some 2000+ word chapter! :) I'm really sorry for the inconvenience though...

Turtle-TotCrazy: Haha, I love your review and your pen name! :DD I'm sorry for making you wait... for this chapter and the sequel... but... I think you'll like the idea that started the sequel soon... ;) *winkwink*

Anonymous: I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner... I do regret it... D::

**About this story: It will be updated every three days. (Probably not.) And then after five chapters or so, I might be slower since I have already written down the vague outline for that much… (That's true.) Well, enjoy… and the chapters are going to fairly short, especially the prologues. If you don't know before, this is a multi-chapter fiction story.**

Disclaimer: I did not, do not and (sadly) will not own TMNT in any way.

* * *

SUMMARY OF CHAPTER 1 (Part 1/2):

We first see the turtles through Leo's point of view. Mikey is urging Leo to go faster in the stolen police car and Raph is trying to prove him wrong. We see signs of Donnie knowing Mikey's power and as Leo is distracted by the argument behind him, he abruptly notices there is a blockage ahead… In Chapter 2, the car suddenly brakes as Leo sees the blockage and Raph accidentally cracked the side door handle when he tried to steady himself. All three brothers were concerned and Raph, realizing the situation, pulls himself to the driver's seat and breaks the accelerator by pressing down on it too hard and crashes right in to the blockade.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 (Part 3/4)

Donatello's Point of View

'_I think… the steering wheel cracked…_

_I broke it… didn't I?_

…

_Whoops.'_

Oh no.

'_We're all going to die, AHHHHHH! My seatbelt isn't on! Maybe I can get it before we die- wait. Oh, thank the king of ice cream kitties, we survived! Oh yeah-!'_

Ouch. That was loud.

'_Raph, when we get out of this, a lecture is going to be heading your way.'_

Ooohhh, poor Raph.

'_Those crazy bastar-!'_

Yep. Not going to listen to that one… probably a policeman... Men.

'_-rds, lunatics, psychopaths, all of them-!'_

Sorry, policewoman. Forget about my comment two seconds ago.

I awoke from my mind to find Mikey shaking me (and almost slapping me).

"You need to come back to breathe!"

I whacked his hand off and stopped his other hand from slapping my face. "Stop it, Mikey!"

"Dude, did you see Uranus?"

I found myself responding, "No, I didn't- wait… what?"

Mikey intensely watched me, "Did you see Uranus?"

"… no, I was not 'out in space,' Mikey."

"Oh," he looked down disappointedly with the most depressed face ever.

Those puppy eyes were always powerful… even Sensei said so. "… Argh. Fine; I saw it."

He instantly brightened, "What did it look like- OW!"

"Mikey, focus!" Leo's hand withdrew from its thwacking position.

'_I should probably switch with Raph soon… Who knows if he's going to crash the car?'_

Yes, please do, Leo.

'_Oh no, you're not, Leo!'_

'_You're going to kill us with your crazy drivin-!'_

"Guys, stop it."

Leo and Mikey looked towards me and Raph glanced up at the back mirror. "We weren't doing anything."

"Argh… sorry. Just keep… doing whatever you were doing before." I quickly try to distract them.

Mikey blinked before settling back in to his seat. Leo gave me one more concerned look before settling down. I stared through the window on my right, rolling my eyes at myself without them knowing. Good going, Donnie…

Great! Now I'm imagining conversations!

'_Is Donnie going crazy, as in more than mad scientist crazy, but crazy like-'_

No, I'm not. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mikey.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 (Part 4/4)

Michelangelo's Point of View

"So… where are we going again?" I asked curiously, because for some reason, I can only see pictures of pizza and ice cream kitties when I look for the answer in my brain.

I could literally hear the face palms echoing around the car. I grinned as I earned the achievement.

"Don't treat this like an achievement, Mikey."

I felt a tingle run down my body. Did I imagine that?

"Dude, did you just read my mind?" I let out a chuckle before pausing and asking with a straight face, "So… can someone actually answer? Where are we going?"

A sigh overtook the echoes of the face-palms. This time, I couldn't hold it in and started laughing, barely concealing it with my hand over my mouth.

Over my laughter, I heard their voices. Raph, frustrated, said. "What is the idiot laughing about now?"

Leo answered, "Probably something about his comics or video games…" with a heavier sigh. This made me laugh even harder, as another sigh echoed through this car.

"No, he's –probably- laughing about how we're sighing and 'face-palming' at him."

At this, I immediately shut up and looked over suspiciously at him, with pointed eyes, thinking:

So you can read my mind, huh, Donnie? Well, do you know of my super power too? So what do you think of it? Is it cool? I think yours is also super cool… Glad you have one too!

He either knew but ignored me (which is a hard feat, by the way), or he couldn't read my mind…

He stared straight back at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Donnie asked.

"No reason… in particular-!" I laughed nervously before the car suddenly lurched left.

"RAPH!" We all yelled in surprise.

The only answer we got was, "Purple Dragons."

* * *

I failed you guys… I'm so so so so so so sorry… D: I lied. I lied. I lied. I'm sorry. I'm going to wallow in my pit of shame now. Bye.


End file.
